Jade Green
by Buritsutsunei
Summary: A girl from the present gets tossed into the Meiji era by forces unknown. While getting romantically involved is the last thing she wants, the gods have other things in mind as Sano becomes ensnared by her jade green eyes. Please RR!
1. Enter Xan

Jade Green...it's been awhile.  
  
Really, really quick summary...a girl from the present gets tossed into the Meiji era by forces unknown. While all she wants to do is find a way home fast, the gods have something else in mind as she and Sano get romantically tangled. Sano, who was never one to fall for a pair of pretty eyes, finds himself ensnared in the gaze of one woman's jade green eyes...  
  
Oro...Okay, for all of my faithful readers, and hopefully some new ones, I have a VERY long and lengthy explanation. Here goes...  
  
Ahem. When I first starting JADE GREEN, it was my very first story on fanfiction.net, and I was newbie at writing fanfics. So, to put it lightly, my chapters were short and stupid. Well, then I wised up a bit and sharpened my writing skills. I was on chapter seven when I realized that the story wasn't going the way I wanted to, and the plot just sucked royally. So, I changed a few details about the characters and added a hell of a lot better dialogue, and rewrote JADE GREEN. So, for all of my loyal fans out there (you know who you are), here is the new and improved JADE GREEN.  
  
Also, I know some of you were ready to kill me because I didn't update enough...so, it will make you happy that I have found time to fit writing in my schedule regularly, and will probably update once a week. If not, a least once every two weeks. The chapters will be longer though, so you have a little more to look forward to.  
  
About the changed details...Yoshika has now become Xan, and several other characters' names have changed as well. She lives in the US, not Japan, because it was easier to put myself in the character's shoes and imagine my surroundings. I do not live in Japan, so it was kind of hard imagining life as a Japanese teenager. Anywho, I just wanted to let you know!  
  
You guys must be ready to kill me with all of my explanations...but I have some more, so hold on! Ahem...my name is Buritsutsunei, but if I do an author note, I will refer to myself as Tsunei or Bri...both are nicknames given to me by a close friend...her account name is Tsuraseyu, aka Seyu. I have another story, called Walking the Plank (it's a PotC), but I plan on working on this one more. Don't worry!  
  
Last but not least...the disclaimer! (My favorite part)  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Kenshin and co. However, Xan and all the residents of Middleville are mine, so you can't have them! Nya! Well, if you asked nicely...also, if anyone has great plans of kidnapping Kenshin, I want to help!  
  
And the part you've all been waiting for...the story!  
  


* * *

  
Chapter One-Xan  
  
The rain beat a steady pattern against the sidewalk as I trudged down the side of the road. My mood matched the weather; salty tears dripped down the side of my face. A car sped by me, splashing dirty street water onto my school uniform, but I hardly noticed, as I was already sopping wet from the rain. Several couples tittered by, laughing and playing as lovers do. I tried to ignored them, but the sight of happy people caused me to grow green with envy as I recalled the happy times I had with Andrew, the times that would be no more.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Xan, babe, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure!" I slammed my locker shut and glided down to my boyfriend, Andrew. "What do you need?"  
  
Drew sighed heavily. "Hon, our relationship just isn't working out." My mouth grew dry as I heard those words. Not working out? He continued, "Anyway, this just isn't going to be pretty. We're not close like we used to be. I-I need to spread my wings and fly away. Sorry, but Drew and Xan are no more."  
  
He kissed me gently on the lips in a final farewell, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the school into the increasing downpour. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, and my lips still buzzed from our last kiss. "Drew and Yoshi are no more."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Stop it!" I ordered myself. "There's no used in getting all depressed. Just forget about him-he's trouble!" But my heart ignored my words, and the pain only grew more. As I rounded the corner, I saw a sight that lifted my leaden heart: my favorite coffeehouse. My heavy-footed pace turned into an all out sprint. If anything could take my mind of Andrew, it was a double fudge espresso.  
  
"Xan, honey! I ain't seen you in ages! Where ya be, hon?" greeted Mary Brown, the coffeehouse owner. Known as "Ma" to the locals, she had been my unofficial adopted aunt ever since I discovered the wonderful taste of coffee.  
  
"Hey, Ma," I said, dropping my bag on the maroon carpet and seating myself onto one of the cushioned bar stools. "I'll have my usual, thanks. Extra whipped cream and add a cookie to my bill." Ma tutted softly, as I only asked for extra topping on really bad days. Filling up a large Styrofoam cup with dark liquid, she plucked a chunky peanut butter cookie from a bin and set it on a flowery Dixie plate. A moment later, she brought both the hot drink and sweet over.  
  
Grabbing a chair, Ma sat across from me and asked, "What's the matter hon? You can tell ol' Ma Brown anythin'." So, school uniform still dripping from the rain, I spilled everything to Ma's listening ear. By the time I finished, tears where once again running down my cheeks. Ma fished a tissue out of her apron pocket. "It's okay hon. You're gonna be fine," she said, handing me the Kleenex. Wiping my eyes, I hiccupped loudly. The door opened; someone came into the coffeehouse, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I could cry all I wanted, and someone would listen. Ma Brown began to speak again, but her voice was cut off sharply by a deep, male's voice.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Brown. Can you Sarah and I a coffee?  
  
I knew that voice. Spinning around, I found myself face to face with my ex- boyfriend- and my worst enemy. Drew smiled brightly, though I could see the guilt underneath it. Dating him for the past few months had taught me to look beneath the false smiles he often wore around people he wasn't comfortable with. "Hello, Alexandra! I didn't expect to see you here!" he said, pulling off his coat.  
  
Liar. He knew this was my favorite spot. And since when was I Alexandra? Even before we started dating he had always called my by one of my several nicknames.  
  
Sarah waved, a smug grin plastered on her angelic face. "Andy and I are going out. Isn't that great, Alexa?"  
  
I hate Sarah. She was my best friend up through Junior High, but as soon as we entered High School, it was WHAM! Best friend gone, see ya later, I have better things to do that hang out with a loser like you. She left me standing wide mouthed as she publicly declared that we were no longer friends. And since she was and is the head cheerleader, my popularity and self-esteem dropped like flies.  
  
Sarah interrupted my train of thoughts. "I said, isn't that great?"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. My worst enemy had just stolen the love of my life, and all she could do was ask my opinion on their relationship. Grabbing my bag, I burst out of the coffeehouse. The rain had long since stopped, but I hardly noticed. I ran and ran until I reached my favorite spot in the entire world: the tallest tree in Brewer Park. Whenever I felt sad or upset, or even just bored, I would flee to my haven in the leaves and let myself cry or scream or whatever until I felt better. And that's exactly what I planned on doing right now.  
  
Heaving myself and my bag up on the highest branch, I sat within the protective covering of the leaves. As it was the middle of May, the foliage made an excellent barrier from the outside world. Leaning against the rough bark of the trunk, I hid my face in my hand and bawled.  
  
I don't know exactly how long I sat in that tree and cried, but by the time my eyes dried and I had stopped sniffling, the local boys that played soccer in the field nearby had gone home for dinner. I sighed. I would have to be getting home soon too. Not that my parents would be expecting me; I had moved out of my parent's home and into my own apartment six months ago, but I needed to get dinner and take a shower before I headed to work at the veterinary office. Yawning, I leaned into the curve of the trunk and was rudely poked in the back. I sat up straight, and looked for the offender, but all I could see was a tiny, rolled up scroll jammed into a nook in the tree.  
  
"What the?" I started, grabbing the paper. Unrolling it, I was greeted by a single word: Ameratusa. "Ameratusa?" I read aloud. It had no meaning to me; I thought it might have been written in Latin or something. But as I read this foreign word, a blinding light enveloped me and I was thrust into a dark, shadowy void. Swirls of color flashed by me as I fell into nothingness. Thoughts of terror and panic went through my mind, but they dispersed at I landed abruptly on a soft, moss-covered ground.  
  
My head spun from my sudden landing. I looked around, but the familiar setting of Brewer Park was gone. In its place were a flowing river, a grassy hill, and a tiny wooden building. I still leaned against a giant tree, but was a weeping willow, not the familiar black oak. Wherever I was, I certainly wasn't home.  
  
This thought scared me. If I wasn't in my hometown of Middleville, then where was I? With my history in geography, I could be in my neighbor's yard. However, it didn't seem like I was still in the United States. To say I was lost was an extreme underestimate.  
  
I was so busy worrying about my location that I almost forgot about the scroll clenched in my shaking fist. Unrolling it once more, I read the tiny piece of parchment, scanning for the strange word that had brought me here. But I was instead greeted by a new word: Edo. This word, unlike the other, was no stranger to me. I had read it several times in my large collection of manga.  
  
"Edo is Tokyo. Could I be in Japan?" I asked myself, shakily rising to my feet. Quantum physic theorems raced through my frazzled brain, but I ignored them, as they only made me dizzier. Grabbing my bag, I staggered up the hill towards the building. If I were to get back to my home, I would need help. And if I wanted help, I would need to find people.  
  
When I was naught but a few yards from the gate in front of the house, the silence that had once surrounded me was broken by a sudden shriek, followed by a menagerie of angry voices.  
  
"Ai! Sano, get out!"  
  
"Ow! Hey, I was only saying the truth!"  
  
"Yeah hag!"  
  
"Yahiko, you jerk!" "Ow!"  
  
"Oro..."  
  
I stared laughing as I heard this. Apparently, a very violent someone (a girl?) had made an exceptionally bad meal, and the men were complaining about it. And what was up with that 'oro'? And I'm asking them for help? But semi-crazy people were more help than nobody at all. I trudged towards the courtyard gate, dragging my bag behind me. I had just reached the gate and opened it when a flying frying pan whacked me on the side of the head. I crumpled on the dirt ground, my world going pitch black.  
  
Hmm...not too bad. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, okay? Now click that lovely little button on the bottom and review! Until next time, cheerio! 


	2. In the eyes of an assassin

Hey, I'm back! Well, this chapter is in Kenshin's POV, so enjoy all the "oro's" I was able to sneak in! I just love saying that! Oro, oro, oro...  
  
Umm, let's see...I might not get the next chapter in until a few weeks, but cross your fingers and pray for just one until the next update...I had a really bad virus and missed a lot of school, meaning I have a lot of homework to do. BUT I have some really good ideas and my rough draft started, so it's looking good!  
  
Some reviews could really speed up the process though...hint hint!  
  
Disclaimer: Hahahaha! I do own Kenshin and there's nothing you can do about it! (Pulls on Kenshin's leash) He's mine, all mine!  
  
Kenshin: Oro...evil authoress!  
  
Okay, for real. I don't own Kenshin; I'm just using him and his friends to help end my extreme boredom. BUT I WANT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Without further ado, I give you...  
  
JADE GREEN  
  
Chapter Two- Kenshin  
  
A gentle breeze swept through the courtyard as I hung up Kaoru's kimono on the clothesline to dry. After hanging up the last of the freshly washed laundry, I would be free to wander aimlessly around the dojo, like I normally do, and then listen to Kaoru-dono and Yahiko hurl insults at each other while training. Right now, they were both occupied with cleaning up the rest of the dojo; Kaoru was washing lunch dishes and Yahiko was scrubbing the deck. Hanging up my favorite magenta gi, I sighed.  
  
"Oro...there must be more to life than laundry," I muttered to the wind. Picking up my now empty laundry basket, I headed inside. Perhaps I could think of something a little more interesting to do with my free time...even gambling with Sano sounded fun. Much to my dismay, Kaoru-dono greeted me with a long shopping list.  
  
"Kenshin," she said, "can you run into town and pick up this stuff for dinner? We need the usual things; they're all on here." She paused. "Oh, and the courtyard needs a good sweeping. Thanks, Kenshin, you're so helpful." Kaoru ran off into the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds like you're having a good time," mused a deep voice from behind me.  
  
"Hello Sanosuke," I greeted halfheartedly. "What brings you here?"  
  
The nineteen-year-old sat down on the porch beside me, absentmindedly chewing on a fish bone. "No real reason. I just lost a lot of my money, and I need a good, hot meal."  
  
How very like Sano. He probably lost all of his money gambling, as he is never good without me to read the dice. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Tossing my friend the broom that lay beside me, I said, "Well, as payment, you can sweep while I shop. Happy cleaning!" Walking out of the courtyard, I waved at Sano, a very confused look plastered on his face.  
  
While I was able to get the rice, salt, soy sauce, and miso pretty quickly at the market, I had a bit of trouble with the local policemen. They kept stopping me, asking about my sakabatou. Honestly, you would think they would be used to this one carrying around a sword, as I saved their arses quite a few times, might I remind them. By the time I reached the Kamiya Kasshin dojo, the sky was painted with tints of red and gold. This one could have stared at it for hours, but Kaoru-dono interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Kenshin! There you are! You were gone so long I though you had "wandered off" again like you did when you...never mind. You're here, and I need to get dinner started," she said, grabbing the food from my hands. I involuntarily groaned. It looked like Sano wouldn't be getting the "good" hot meal tonight.  
  
Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and for Kaoru-dono, that's pretty good. But as I munched on my bland onigiri and burnt fish, I found myself dreaming about Megumi-san's fabulous ohagi. Oro...Megumi had partnered up with the local doctor and hardly had anytime to come over to cook for us. What this one would do for some real food...  
  
Yahiko and Sano badgered Kaoru-dono throughout the entire meal.  
  
"Aw, ya old hag! Can't you let Kenshin cook?  
  
"You know, it's pretty bad when a guy can cook better than you. Even if it is a girly guy like Kenshin."  
  
"Yahiko! Sanosuke! Not another word, or I'll make you eat my sword instead!"  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad. It can't be worse than your cooking."  
  
"Aii! Sano, get out!"  
  
"Ow! Hey, I was just telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah, hag!"  
  
"Yahiko, you jerk!"  
  
"Hey-ow!"  
  
I sighed, turning away from the clamor. Oro...Suddenly I was aware of a young woman standing in front of the courtyard gate. Garbed in a short, pleated skirt and an American styled blouse with flowing sleeves, she drunkenly stumbled towards us, dragging her bag on the ground. She opened up the gate just as Kaoru-dono threw a frying pan at Sanosuke. Unfortunately for the girl, Sano ducked and the pan went flying into the side of her head. She crumpled on the spot, knocked unconscious.  
  
None of us did anything at first. Then Kaoru slugged Sano. "Why the hell did you duck?"  
  
Oro. Those two would be no help at all. I ran over to the girl, as to see if she suffered from any serious injuries and to apologize, but Megumi-san ran through the gate and kneeled down by her, taking a pulse. The doctor must have come by for a visit, and I was glad she did. I had no experience with frying pan injuries. When I approached Megumi, she began to mutter in a disdainful voice.  
  
"That Kaoru," she tutted, "always throwing things at innocent passer-bys. It's a wonder this girl isn't suffering from a cracked skull! By the way, who is she?" I tried to explain, but Megumi was already pondering out loud. "You and that sweaty Kaoru girl are pretty much an item, and Yahiko's much to young for a woman like this, so..." She paused, and her made-up eyes grew wide. "She-she's not...Sano's, is she?"  
  
Oro. Sometimes Megumi-san can be so ignorant. So I explained, "To tell you the truth, Megumi, we have no idea who she is. She just popped up and well, you saw what happened. Anyway, I believe a hello is in order." Megumi nodded.  
  
"Mm-hmm, hello Kenshin. Listen, I'm going to run back to the clinic to grab some supplies. Get the rooster head to carry her inside the dojo." She turned to Kaoru, who had guiltily crept up beside us. "Kaoru, make sure she stays warm, and elevate her feet. Oh, and have some tea ready if she wakes up. I'll be back in a few minutes!" she called as she ran out of the courtyard, raven hair streaming behind her.  
  
"Um, so...I guess I better carry her in, right?" asked Sano, looking down at the unconscious woman.  
  
Snapping out of a daze, I said, "Yes, you do that. Yahiko, put her bag in the spare bedroom. I'll get some blankets, that I will." Sano put his hands under the girl's shivering frame and carried her towards the dojo. Yahiko picked up the black bag and ran into the dojo while Kaoru headed towards the kitchen to make tea. I too walked into the house. Suddenly things were getting a little interesting, that they were.  
  
By the time I had got an armful of blankets, Kaoru had already brought the tea into the guest room. Sano and Yahiko sat besides the girl, waiting for Megumi-san to come. But they didn't have to wait too long, as she crept up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good. She's stopped shivering," she said, walking past me and opening up her medical bag. Taking the girl's pulse, she muttered to herself and rummaged through a large book. After a regulation check-up, Megumi smiled weakly and said, "She'll be fine. She'll just wake up with a heck of a headache, and possible memory loss. It's hard to tell how bad the damage is until she wakes up."  
  
At that moment the girl stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened briefly, and she moaned. "Where-where am I?" She struggled to sit up on the futon and she scanned the room, looking at us with great confusion. "Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head. "Why does my head hurt? Why am I in bed? Why..." But Sanosuke cut off her many questions.  
  
"Hush, missy. You don't want to hurt your brain anymore. You have Kaoru here to thanks for your headache," he said, motioning to the adjacent master of the dojo. "To answer your questions, you're currently the guest of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. I'm Sano, the redhead is Kenshin, you already know Kaoru, the midget is Yahiko, and the vixen is Megumi." Megumi whacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow-cut it out fox! Anyway, Kaoru hit you on the head with a frying pan, so we brought you inside to fix it (your head) up a bit," he finished.  
  
Great gods. Sano was so blunt. "I hope everything is to your liking," I said, smiling at the girl. "Would you mind telling us what you're name is?" "Of course. How rude of me," the girl said, wrapping a thin blanket around her shoulders. "My name is Alexandra-but I prefer being called Xan."  
  
Xan...what a peculiar name! Maybe she was visiting from America...that would certainly explain her unusual dress and untraditional name. However, I don't think even those wild American women would dress like this, my eyes straying to Xan's short skirt. Kaoru-dono, being the outgoing woman that she is, brought up this topic.  
  
"That's quite an unusual outfit you've got on," she observed. "Where did you get it?"  
  
Xan looked confused. "What do you mean my outfit's unusual? It's just my standard school uniform." She paused, and said, "Not to be rude, but you are the ones wearing the weird clothes. I don't think anybody has used that style since the late 1800's in Japan."  
  
Sanosuke glared at Xan warily. "Yeah...we wear these clothes because this IS Japan and it IS in the late 1800's-1879 to be precise." He turned to Megumi. "Do you think this is because of her concussion?"  
  
"Ha- nice try. I'm not that stupid. It's 2004 and I'm in America, right?" Xan looked around, a confused grin stuck on her face. "Right?"  
  
This situation was most perplexing, that it was. Xan did not seem to be lying; her face was that of one who never lied and her eyes did not give her away. But her story seemed too incredible, and Megumi-san DID say that her concussion could result in memory loss. Perhaps she THOUGHT she was telling the truth, and therefore wouldn't be technically lying...oro. This whole thing was making my head spin. How could I prove or disprove her explanation?  
  
My eyes focused on her black bag. It was too fine to be from this time era, but who knows? She could be an extremely fine seamstress. At any rate, I gently tossed the bag to her. "Xan-dono, could you possibly prove your story? While I don't doubt your honesty, with your concussion it is somewhat hard to believe that you are from the future, and America," I explained as politely as I could.  
  
"Umm...sure. How could I prove it?" she muttered as she rummaged through her bag, tossing out bits of papers and pencil stubs. "This sounds like one of those stupid proofs we had to do in Geometry...if you take a girl and toss her back in time, how can you use her school stuff to prove she's not crazy?"  
  
Suddenly, Xan's eyes lit up. "Geometry! That's it!" she cried as she pulled out an enormous book. Flipping through it, she pointed to a tiny manuscript. "There! 'Copyright 2004, Chicago Mathematics, United States of America'!! See, I'm not lying!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. The girl was telling the truth. Amidst the formulas for god-knows-what was the exact words we had never expected to find. But if Xan really was from 2004, how in all the seven hells did she end up here?  
  
"Um...um...um...how...why...how did you get here?" asked Kaoru-dono, nervously playing with her hair. She didn't know how to treat such an odd situation, but then, none of us did.  
  
"That's one question I can't answer, as I don't know it. I was sitting in a tree back at home, found a scroll, and ended up here. And there's another thing I don't understand. If this is really Japan, how can we understand each other? I sure as hell don't know Japanese. Do you speak English as well?" Xan questioned.  
  
Yahiko piped up. He had dazed off a bit, but now was fully animated as he answered the girl's question. "No, we don't. I can speak a few words, but that's it."  
  
Almost to herself, Xan said, "Then how did you read my geometry book?"  
  
Obviously, there were things going on here that none of us could explain. This girl had somehow stumbled on a way to defy time and space, and then even the physics of the mind, as we understood each other perfectly without learning the opposite's language. But there was no use pondering the mystery of it. Xan was here, and she needed a place to stay. I offered our hospitalities, saying, "Well, until we find out the reasons behind these strange happenings, you are welcome to stay with us."  
  
Xan started, "Oh no, I couldn't impose..." Kaoru, however, wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Nonsense. Everyone you see besides me is a 'stray' I've taken in. And you're not imposing on us if we ask you to stay, now are you?" she asked, smiling gently. Kaoru-dono handed Xan a cup of hot tea. "Have some tea. I'll go get you a shift to sleep in, and a kimono for tomorrow, as your clothes are ripped." She ran off into the other room.  
  
That Kaoru. I've been living with her for a year and still she surprises me. The last time we took in a stray woman she started beating this one up...a lot. Oh well. This one was NOT complaining.  
  
Xan took a long drink of her tea before speaking again. "What did she mean, you are all strays?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story. Quite a few stories in fact," answered Megumi. I jumped, as I had almost forgotten that Megumi-san was still here.  
  
Laughing quietly, Xan said, "Well, it seems I've got a lot of time right now. I could use a good tale."  
  
So Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and I told our guest everything about how and when we 'strays' had met. How I met Kaoru-dono when she was intent on capturing my imposter. How Yahiko had picked my pocket and eventually ended up picking a home. How Sano, who is now one of my best friends, was originally hired to kill me. How Megumi was part of an illegal opium ring and almost took her life because of the shame. How all the policemen kept trying to arrest me because of my sword. How Kaoru-dono couldn't cook, and yet was a master at beating us men senseless. How she and Megumi used to bicker all the time. How Yahiko wanted to become a proper swordsman. How Sano was so bad at gambling, yet continued to toss the dice.  
  
Kaoru-dono eventually came back and threw in her two cents. We laughed and cried throughout the entire story, for we had not reminisced upon the past since we had all met. And amidst our tears and laughter, Xan sat on the edge of her futon, listening intently to our every word.  
  
When we finished our tale, Xan's voice took on a hint of envy. "For knowing each other for hardly a year, you're closer than any real family," she commented, eyes wet with unshed tears. She quickly banished these though, and laughed, tossing her head back with abandon. "You know, when I first saw you guys, I swore that Kaoru and Yahiko were siblings."  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru-dono looked at each other with disgust. "EEW!" they both shrieked.  
  
"Gross! You thought I was brother to that...that...that thing?!" cried Yahiko, horrified.  
  
"Yeah, well I'd rather be a brother to me than a sister of you!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Wait...that doesn't even make sense. How could you be a brother to yourself?" Sano asked, confused.  
  
Oro...what crazy people I live with.  
  
Thankfully, Megumi-san broke up the argument. "Well, before you guys kill each other with stupidity, I want to say goodnight," she said, looking out the window at the dark sky. "I've got to get back to the clinic. See ya!" Before leaving, she pecked me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ken-san!" Fox ears popped out of her head as my cheeks turned bright red, matching my hair.  
  
"ARGH! MEGUMI!" screamed Kaoru. She got up to kick Megumi out, but the "fox" had already left. "Evil woman," she muttered as she trudged back to the room.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Kaoru, I'm using the other guest room, okay?" yawned Sanosuke. "G'night Kenshin. Yahiko, I'll spar you again tomorrow. Kaoru, PLEASE make a decent breakfast."  
  
Kaoru bopped him on the head. "Jerk," she sighed.  
  
Sano walked into the hallway. "Oh...g'night...Xan."  
  
Xan looked almost shocked. "Um...okay. Goodnight!" She yawned. "Um, well, I'm kind of tired too."  
  
Kaoru-dono got up. "Oh, well of course you are! Being hit in the head and all...sorry. There's a shift you can sleep in, and a kimono for tomorrow. I'll wake you up in the morning and we can go into town to get you some more clothes," she smiled. Kaoru loved shopping for clothes, and our new guest gave her a perfect excuse. "Well, goodnight!"  
  
Xan too smiled brightly. "Goodnight! Thank you so much, for everything!"  
  
Yahiko and I also said goodnight and trudged out of the room with Kaoru.  
  
As I removed my gi and rolled into bed, I thought of our strange guest Xan. She seemed strong; a blazing chi burned inside of her, but her attitude also held some sadness, as if she had gone through more traumatic experiences than just her unexpected arrival here. Oro...here I am, in my nice, warm futon, and all I can do is play psychiatrist, pondering the meaning of a smile. Wouldn't Sensei laugh at me now, washing dishes and helping poor strangers? Some assassin I make out to be...  
  
I could hear Kaoru-dono snore in the next room. Laughing softly, I too fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of that strange book that Xan had brought. What was it again? Geometry...what a nightmare!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hmm...that little purple button looks really nice, doesn't it? PLEASE review, and I'll update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Onigiri and butterfly bows

Konnichi wa, minna-chan! Tsunei here!  
  
Sorry about not updating in like, forever. I had a bunch of tests, and then my computer got a virus, and I had writer's block for a whole weekend, which is when I do most of my writing. You get the point? Anywho, I've updated, so you should be happy and not pelting me with tomatoes (ducks a vegetable). This chapter is in Yahiko's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer...  
  
Tsunei: Okay Sano, say the disclaimer.  
  
Sano: No way! Not after you captured me.  
  
Tsunei: Well, it's not my fault Enishi is too damn hard to catch! (tugs on Sano's leash) Now say the disclaimer.  
  
Sano: NO!  
  
Tsunei: I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but if you don't say the disclaimer I will force-feed you Kaoru's cooking.  
  
Sano: OKAY! I give up...ahem. Buritsutsunei does not own the idea of Rurouni Kenshin, the plot, nor the characters, except for those that she has rightfully stolen.  
  
Tsunei: Good boy! (leaves)  
  
Sano: (checks to make sure she is gone) Help me!  
  
Tsunei: And now I give you...  
  
JADE GREEN  
  
Chapter 3-Yahiko  
  
Normally I sleep in till at least 8, or whenever the hag decides it's time for me to start training. However, on the day after we found that strange girl Xan, I woke up just after sunrise. It wasn't noise that disturbed my sleep, or some prank of Sano's, but the wonderful smell of breakfast.  
  
My stomach growled as I threw on a clean gi and hakama. Maybe Megumi had come back over; it certainly wasn't Kaoru cooking, as if it was, the smell would have been acrid, not pleasant. I trotted down the hallway, following my nose into the kitchen. Much to my surprise, I found not Megumi, nor the hag, but Xan preparing breakfast. A pot of soup, probably miso, if my nose was correct, was bubbling over a tiny fire. Meanwhile, Xan was busy shaping freshly cooked rice into perfectly round onigiri balls. She looked up from her work when I walked in.  
  
"Morning Yahiko," she chirped as she finished the last rice ball and put in on a tray with the others. "If you wait a minute, I can get your miso and onigiri all set. The tea should be ready in a few seconds, too." Xan poured the soup into five bowls. Bringing one of them over to where I had sat down, she smiled for no apparent reason. Moments later she brought the tray of onigiri and a pot of tea over too.  
  
"What's this all about?" I asked, taking a bite of onigiri. It tasted like heaven. But, compared to Kaoru's cooking, most things taste like heaven. Still, all things considered, it was pretty good. I finished it pretty quickly and reached for another.  
  
"Um, well, you guys were so nice as to let me stay, that I decided I would return the favor by making breakfast," explained Xan, taking a sip of tea. "How is it, by the way? I hope it's not too bland."  
  
I swallowed the rest of my onigiri. "No-it's great!" I said, now taking a sip of the soup. This too was delicious. The hag always made it too salty.  
  
Xan sighed, relieved. "Good. I haven't made any of this stuff in so long that I was afraid I had forgotten how to make it."  
  
"Forgotten how to make what? And what smells so good in here?" asked a sleepy eyed Sano, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Sano! Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry," said Xan, motioning to the food.  
  
Sano sat down next to me. "Morning twerp," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand and reaching for a bowl with the other. He took a deep drag of his miso soup. Surprised, he exclaimed, "Hey, this is pretty good! Xan, if you cook this good all of the time, you can definitely take over Kaoru's job as chef. She couldn't cook a good meal to save her life."  
  
Much to Sano's misfortune and my humor, Kaoru walked in the kitchen at that exact time, Kenshin at her heels. I laughed to myself as the hag sneaked up behind Sano and yelled, "SANOSUKE, KEEP YOUR FAT MOUTH SHUT!" She proceeded to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Morning, Yahiko. Morning Xan-dono. Did you make breakfast?" asked Kenshin, ignoring the fight and sitting down opposite of me. Xan handed him a bowl of soup.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she answered, making a place for Kaoru for when she got done beating Sanosuke. "There's tea there too. Hope you like it."  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew wide as he took a bite of onigiri. "This is outstanding, that it is," he exclaimed in the way that only Kenshin can.  
  
I helped myself to a sixth rice ball, my miso soup long gone. If Xan was going to keep cooking, I would end up as fat as the hag!  
  
Kaoru finished beating Sano and sat down next to Kenshin. "Xan, thanks for making breakfast. I seem to be missing the gene that allows one to cook, and it doesn't help when the guys keep teasing me about it," she said, shooting daggers with her eyes at Sano and I. I continued to munch on my onigiri.  
  
Seeing that everyone was taken care of, Xan began to enjoy her meal. As she ate, I noticed she wasn't wearing the kimono that the hag had lent her. Instead, she was garbed in a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of pantaloons that were cut above the knee.  
  
"Hey Xan! Why aren't you wearing Kaoru's kimono?" I asked, motioning to her strange clothes.  
  
Xan's face grew red as she lowered her head in embarrassment. "Um, well, I feel really stupid saying this, but I don't know how to wear one properly. The robe itself is easy enough, but that sash is harder than hell to tie!" she admitted, setting down her empty soup bowl.  
  
Kaoru brushed away her worries, saying, "That's okay. The obi IS the hardest part of the kimono to learn how to do. I'll help you with it after breakfast, and then we can go shopping!"  
  
"Okay! I love shopping!" exclaimed Xan, running her hands through her short brown hair and laughing. "I'll just do up these dishes, and then we can get ready."  
  
Kenshin spoke up. "Don't bother yourself, Xan-dono. Yahiko and I will take care of the dishes, that we will. Right Yahiko?" He smiled cheerfully.  
  
The thing I hate about Kenshin is the fact that he's so damn helpful. He's always doing womanly chores like laundry and dishes. But I guess for a breakfast like that, I could do the dishes in payment. God, that soup was great...  
  
"Well, the dishes won't take too long to do. What are we men supposed to do while you ladies go out and have fun? Clean?" asked Sano, handing his dishes to Kenshin, who had gotten up to wash them.  
  
Kaoru smiled evilly and said, "Why thank you for offering to clean, Sano! You know, you've really become a gentleman. I expect the dojo to be spotless by the time we come back."  
  
Ha...Sano really walked into that one. He grumbled, muttering, "That's not what I meant." He walked to the door and said, "Maybe I'll come with you women, just in case any perverts try to abduct you. You never know, with all those strange men walking around."  
  
Xan surprised us all, saying, "Hmm...would you classify yourself as one of those perverts, Sanosuke? You seem pretty strange..."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru's jaws dropped, as did mine. Xan seemed so innocent and sweet, but it was obvious now she had a bit of a saucy side. While her new attitude surprised us, it also provided great humor for us.  
  
"Ha! Sanosuke, the pervert!" I cried.  
  
Xan smiled and walked past Sanosuke. "Well, c'mon Kaoru. We need to get all prettied up if we're going shopping. And I need you to tie that damn sash thing...the obi, or whatever it was called."  
  
It was pretty obvious to me that Xan was one of those girls who needed a day to warm up to you. She was really mild when we first took her in, but now she was red hot!  
  
The women disappeared into Kaoru's room to get changed. Kenshin broke the silence that followed, saying, "Well, if this one gets help with the dishes, we can all go into town with Kaoru-dono and Xan-dono."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. And then we can all go out to eat a the Akabeko!" I exclaimed, picking up a pile of dirty dishes to wash. Much to my surprise, Sano came over to help too.  
  
"Uh, Sanosuke? Are you feeling alright?" asked Kenshin nervously. He was right to be nervous-Sano was only helpful when he was being sneaky and wanted something or was drunk. The red-haired swordsman started washing the dishes as I dropped them carefully in the basin of soapy water.  
  
Sanosuke put on a mask of utter innocence. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be alright?" He dried a plate and set it in the cupboard. "I just want to go into town. Is that a federal crime now?"  
  
This made no sense to me whatsoever. If Sano wanted to go into town, he could have just left. No one would have cared; he did it all the time. There must have been something to make him want to come with us...  
  
Kenshin spoke up again. "Um, right. Sanosuke, why didn't you just leave if you wanted to go into town? Doing dishes has never held you back before."  
  
That's why Kenshin is such a cool guy. He can always read my mind and ask what I don't want to. But, then again, the mind reading thing is a little creepy.  
  
Sanosuke seemed to have a little trouble answering Kenshin's question. "Er, um...I just thought you might need a little help with the chores. Plus, it's a lot more fun to hang out with you guys in town than heading in all by my lonesome," he finished quickly, putting away the last of the dishes.  
  
Kenshin picked up the basin of water and carried it outside to dump it. It was this time when I asked, "But didn't you tell us last week that you hated hanging out with us in town?" Something was amiss here, and I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
Walking back in, Kenshin agreed with me. "Yes, Sano, this one did hear you say that. Something about how we were bad luck for your gambling skills?"  
  
"Who has gambling skills?" came Xan's voice from the doorway. Sanosuke turned to face Xan, as she provided a great excuse not to answer my and Kenshin's question. However, when he looked at her new outfit, his mouth dropped open. He gaped at the girl like a freshly caught fish.  
  
Xan was garbed in one of Kaoru's older kimonos, but it did not take away from her appearance. The fabric was decorated with a delicate cherry blossom print and red silk hems. The obi too was made of a deep red silk, and it wrapped around her waist to form an elegant butterfly bow. The outfit looked like it had been made for Xan. This particular one had always made Kaoru look fat. Wait...all her clothes make her look fat.  
  
"You look very nice in that kimono," smiled Kenshin. "I like yours too, Kaoru-dono. Is it new?" Kaoru's kimono was a deep blue with embroidered leaves scattered across it. Her obi was of a bright green silk, and it too was tied in a butterfly bow. Much as I hate to admit it, she looked pretty nice. Much nicer than she usually looked, which was covered in sweat and mud.  
  
Xan smiled shyly. "Thanks," she said, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. Her locks were piled up on the back of her head in a messy, but pretty, bun.  
  
"Well, that means we can go into town, now that Kaoru doesn't look so ugly anymore," I said, putting on my sandals.  
  
Kaoru raised her fist as if to hit me, but then stopped, confused. "Wait...did you just compliment me?"  
  
Sano still gaped at Xan. She obviously noticed this, and shrank slightly behind Kaoru. "Um, Sano? Earth to Sano! If you let your mouth hang wide open anymore, flies might swarm in."  
  
Her words yanked Sanosuke back into reality, but they didn't help stop his stuttering. "Um...yeah...you...er," he stammered, face turning bright red. I'd never seen Sano this embarrassed or tongue-tied.  
  
Xan chose to ignore Sano. She turned to Kaoru and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm dying to see all the hot spots in this town!" She and Kaoru slipped on their sandals, as did Kenshin. Sano always wore his black fighting slippers, so he walked out of the dojo to wait for us.  
  
When all of us were ready to go, we walked out of the dojo to join Sano. He was pacing by the gate. "Finally ready?" he asked, stopping. We all left to go into town.  
  
Kaoru and Xan lead our mismatched group, Kenshin right behind them. Sano and I took up the tail of the parade. I took this time to question him about his strange behavior. "So, Sano, are you going to go gambling?" I asked.  
  
He ran a hand through his raven hair. "Er-no I don't think I'm going to. I don't have any money," he replied lazily.  
  
"That's never stopped you before."  
  
"Why are you so suspicious? I just don't feel like gambling today."  
  
"Sure. The day you stop gambling is the day Kaoru cooks a real meal."  
  
"I heard that brat!" Kaoru shrieked, throwing a rock at my head. Luckily, I ducked just in time.  
  
I continued talking to Sanosuke. "So, what is up with you?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had eyes for a certain lady person," whispered Kenshin slyly, slowing down to walk with us.  
  
"No! You like Xan?" I whispered incredulously. Sano's face turned bright red, but he didn't answer. "Ha! It's true, isn't it?" I shrieked.  
  
"She's a pretty face. That's all," he muttered, quickening his pace to join up with the girls, leaving Kenshin and I standing in the middle of the road, grins plastered on our faces.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * % %% %%% %%%% %%%%% %%%%%% %%%%% %%%% %%% %% %  
  
Sayonera, minna-chan! This is Tsunei, signing off. Sorry if the last bit was a little OOC for Kenshin there, but I thought it was okay. PLEASE review, and I will get the next chapter up. I think it's going to be Kaoru's point of view, or maybe Sano's. Actually, I think it will be Sano's. Get ready for some major card playing! I'm going to have gambling in the next chapter! Well, I have homework to get done. May your swords stay sharp!  
  
Hey, that review button looks really nice...(hint hint hint!) 


	4. Of gambling and girls

A/N: I humbly apologize for the lack of updating. I had a serious case of writer's block and didn't have the energy nor attention to finish this chapter. It wasn't going the way I wanted to for some parts, so I had to write and rewrite it and finally gave up on it for a month. BUT it's done so there!! I will try REALLY REALLY hard in the future to be more consistent with my updating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin and Co, even if I really wanted them. Stupid lawyers...

Stupid Lawyers: gasp You forgot to use an uppercase L in Stupid Lawyers. We'll have to fine you one chapter, and you must give up Enishi.

Tsunei: But I finally caught him!

Enishi: .......

Without further ado, I give you

* * *

JADE GREEN! 

Chapter 4-Sanosuke

The walk into town was horrible. Not only did I not get to walk by Xan, but Kenshin and the brat kept interrogating me about my behavior. It was enough to make me want to punch someone...wait. It doesn't take that much to make me want to throw a few drunkards to the floor. Oh well. I've never been noted for being politically correct.

Xan intrigues me. I admit it. I've never been one to really notice women, but she stands out. And it's not just her figure either. It's her whole essence that lures me in. She came here, out of the blue, and she seems to fit right in. She doesn't let anything bother her, and she surprises you when you least expect it. Like that pervert comment she made about me...

It's weird, really. Xan is so different from all the women I've seen. Of course, she isn't from this country nor this time period, so that may have something to do with it, but she just seems, well, I can't describe it. Kaoru seems very tough, but in reality she is just a girl wanting protection. Megumi seemed very delicate and refined when I first met her, but she is very cunning; not afraid to fib a little to get what she wants. Xan doesn't seem to be any of these things. But then again, I'm not that great at categorizing women.

"So, Sano, where do you recommend we eat?" asked Xan, interrupting my thoughts.

I hesitated for a moment and then said, "The Akabeko. It's the best place for beef stew and gossip."

"You just want to go there because Tae lets you eat free!"

Stupid brat. "No, I'd thought we should go there so you can see your girlfriend." Yahiko's ears grew red.

"What did you say? She's not my girlfriend!" He crouched down, readying himself to launch himself at me, but Xan stepped in before either of us got hurt.

"You have a girlfriend, Yahiko?" she inquired softly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

Xan took no notice of this. "Oh, can I meet her?" she pleaded. "If she's your girlfriend, she must be really cute!"

Yahiko gritted his teeth. "Tsubame's not my girlfriend!"

At this point, I drew Xan aside. "Yahiko saved Tsubame from a bunch of bandits that were blackmailing her. She's been attached to him ever since. Been calling him 'my sweet Yahiko' and all that."

"Yeah, so what. That doesn't make her my girlfriend."

Still cooing at Yahiko, Xan started mumbling about Tsubame. "So you rescued her from a gang? How cool! You must have been really brave to take on a bunch of guys like that."

"Yeah, but Sano and Kenshin had to come save me."

"But still, you stood up to them! Most people wouldn't even be able to do that. And no wonder why she wanted to be your girlfriend!"

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!"

Next to me, Kenshin chuckled. "She's almost as bad as you when it comes to annoying Yahiko-chan."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but she's not trying to annoy him. She's actually complimenting him." I was still trying to decide what group of women Xan fit into. She wasn't overly flirtatious, nor totally against men. She didn't behave like a traditional country wife, but she did have some home skills. My head was spinning.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" announced Kaoru. And she was right. The Akabeko stood before us, and the delicious scent of beef stew wafted our way.

"Konnichi wa, minna!" cried Tae as we walked in. She stopped when she eyed me. "Wait...you do plan on paying today, right Sano?"

"Don't worry Tae. I'm paying the bill," Kaoru said.

"Oh. Okay then. There's a table over here for you and-." She paused, spying Xan. "Who's this?"

I gulped. We couldn't tell Tae who Xan really was. But thankfully, Kaoru came through with a plausible story.

"Oh, this is Arekanderu, or Zanu. She's my cousin's mother's uncle's daughter's best friend's mother's adopted daughter. She's staying with us while her grandmother's mansion is fixed up over in America."

"Oh, so you're from America?"

"Yes."

"How did you end up here?"

"My mother was born here and moved to America, where she had me. We came here when I was five to visit some of the family, and I met Kaoru-chan. We instantly became friends, and ever since then I'd been dying to come back and visit her again. So when my grandmother decided to update the house, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to stop by and see Kaoru."

I was amazed at how fast Xan was coming up with this tale. I know I would never have been able to come up with these details."

Tae was impressed with Xan's story. "Well, for being American, you speak Japanese very fluently. How long will you be staying?"

Xan smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a week, maybe a month. It all depends on how long Kaoru will put up with me."

Tae laughed and said, "Well, then you might be here forever. Come on over here and sit down. It's the best seat in town!"

We all sat down at a large table near the picture window. Kenshin and Kaoru sat on one side, and Yahiko took the smaller end. The one edge of the table was to be used for food, so Xan and I had to sit by one another. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that Yahiko and Kenshin set it up this way.

Kaoru ordered the usual pot of green tea and a large order of the beef stew that sets the Akabeko apart from all other eateries. After a few minutes, Tae brought our meal out and left us to eat.

"Mmm...this smells delicious!" exclaimed Xan, pouring herself a bowl of stew. She took a sip. "And it tastes great too!"

I took a long drag of my soup. "Well, the Akabeko isn't called the best restaurant in town for nothing."

Kaoru looked over at Xan. "God, I was worried there for a moment that Tae might find out about you. How did you come up with that story so fast?"

Xan smiled brightly. "Well, I like to act a lot at school, so I'm used to ad libbing on stage." She took a drink of green tea.

Kenshin piped up. "What else do you learn at this school of yours?"

"Um, I already showed you my geometry book, so that's one thing. I also have to take this really stupid writing class, which I absolutely hate because I don't learn anything new and the kids in my class are a bunch of retards. Science is fun enough, like when we get to dissect frogs and-."

"You dissect frogs?!" shrieked Kaoru, disgusted. Several people looked up from their meals to see what the commotion was all about.

"Yeah, it's really fun too. You take your scalpel and just _swish_, cut right through their skin."

"Ugh, I don't want to hear about it."

Yahiko looked fairly amused by this. "Hey hag, would you like it if I threw a bunch of dissected frog guts in your bed tonight?" he said, eyeing Kaoru.

She smacked him on the head. "No I would not! And don't call me a hag, you twerp!"

I sighed. Life can get a little too predictable sometimes. Turning to Xan, I said, "Just ignore them. Continue with your story; Kenshin and I are still listening."

"Okay. History is really boring. My teacher is so stupid and he doesn't know what he's talking about at times. Most of the time my friends and I will sit in the very back and play cards and gamble for chocolate."

This caught my interest. "You gamble?"

"Oh, not real gambling. We play Euchre and Bullshit, and sometimes we play Dai Hi Min if we feel like it."

Kenshin spoke up. "Oro? I've heard of Dai Hi Min before, but what are the other two?"

Xan slurped up a long noodle from her soup. "Euchre and BS. I'll teach you guys how to play later, if you want. It's kind of hard to explain without the cards in front of me." She turned to Kaoru. "What are we doing after we're done eating?"

Smacking Yahiko one more time, Kaoru replied, "We're going shopping. You're going to need some more kimonos, as well as everyday clothes and shoes that actually fit." She looked down at Xan's feet. "I'm afraid you wear a much larger size than I do."

* * *

After everyone finished eating, we stopped at Kaoru's favorite store. I groaned. Kimeraka's Kimonos was not my favorite place to spend an afternoon. Normally I would have ditched the gang here and have gone gambling, but I wanted to see what Xan was picking out. She and Kaoru ran over to the silks and picked out several bolts of fabric in varying colors.

"Oh, this one will look great on you! The green will really bring out your eye color; they're so vivid," said Kaoru enthusiastically. "But red look good on you too. Is there a color that DOESN'T look fabulous on you?"

Xan was excited about the cloth too, but she had a few questions as well. "Um, Kaoru, am I only going to get kimonos? I wouldn't mind some pants and regular shirts as well. I hope I don't sound greedy."

"Pants? Oh, like a hakama? Yeah, we can get you some too, and a few gis. But I don't recommend making them out of silk."

Kaoru lead Xan over to the storeowner, Miazaki-san. He greeted them, saying, "Why hello Kaoru! I haven't seen you in some time. What can I do for you? And who is your new friend?"

Kaoru smiled. "This is Zanu, Miazaki-san. She's visiting me from America, and she needs some clothes. I was thinking of this silk for a few kimonos, and she'll need at least two hakamas and two gis out of your basic material."

"I see. Well, you've come to the right place, Miss Zanu. If you'll just step back here so I can take your measurements..." Miazaki trailed off, pulling out a measuring tape and motioning to the back of the store.

Kenshin, Yahiko, and I all yawned simultaneously. I just don't understand how women can have so much fun picking out fabrics and clothes. Now gambling, on the other hand, is VERY fun. Why wasn't I doing that?

After a few minutes, Miazaki put the tape measure away and said, "We're all done, Miss Zanu. If you'll stop by the shop again this afternoon, I should have everything done. I have some new assistants that really speed things up, and you're my only customer for today."

"Thank you!" waved Xan as we left the store. To us, she said, "Where to next?"

Kaoru answered, "Well, I put in an order for a pair of geta sandals for you, so that's taken care of already."

"Is there anyplace you'd like to go?" asked Kenshin politely. I could see he was hoping she wasn't going to ask to go to another clothes shop.

"Umm...well, where are all the hot spots? You know, like where you would go clubbing or dancing or something on a Saturday night," she asked.

"Hot spots?" I questioned, confused. "There's a hot springs where you can soak, but that's not that exciting."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, where do you go when you want to have fun?"

Ah. I got it. "Well, you can go over to the red light district if you want some real fun-." Kaoru glomped me. "Ah, what the hell are you doing?" I cried.

She spat, "You're a dirty beast. Dirty dirty dirty!"

Xan was blushing. "Uh...er...um..."

Damn, she's rather cute when she blushes. "Or there's the gambling house. That's where I always go when I want to let loose."

Kaoru glomped me again. "That's not a good place for a lady! When I went there the one time, everyone tried to feel me up, and then chased me out with pitchforks!"

I sighed. "Kaoru, that's because you went on Wacky Wednesday, when all the crazy pervs go."

She shouted, "So that's why you were there!"

We probably would have broken into an all-out fight had Xan not interrupted us by saying, "No, gambling sounds kind of fun, actually. What is the game you use?"

Kaoru stopped punching me when I answered, "It's just a dice toss. They toss it, you call it. Do you have anything to gamble with?"

She pulled out a small bag and dumped some coins into her hand. "They're American, but do you think they'd work?"

Minutes later, I led Xan and the others to the gambling house. "Kaoru, if you want, you can wait outside with Yahiko."

"No way," she sputtered, "I'm not going to let Xan be the only women in this hellhole."

Kaoru. Why does she think my gambling buddies are a bunch of rapists?

Walking inside, Xan at my heels, I greeted my fellow gamblers. "Hey guys! I hope you're ready to lose, 'cuz Sanosuke is here!" I was met by the usual rowdy challenges and brawls.

"Hey Sano! Long time, no see any cash."

"Yo, Asshole! I hope you brought some luck today!"

"Sanosuke! Have some sake! You're funnier to play against when you're drunk!"

And of course, my buddies noticed Xan right away. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin hid in the corner, watching.

"Who's the lady friend Sanosuke?"

"Wanna have some hic fun with me, pretty lady?"

"Hey Sano. Is that your girly friend? Or some hooker you picked up in the red light district?"

I looked at Xan to see how she was taking all this. "They're really okay guys when you get to know them."

She looked only slightly disgusted. "As long as none of them touch me, I'll be okay. But if they do, I will shoot them later. With an cannon."

I laughed. "Whatever Xan. Sit down, and I'll get us some drinks."

She sat, giving the finger to one man who tried to move closer to her. I went over to my friend Tsukeshi. "I need two sakes, pronto."

"Sure buddy. I haven't seen you in a while. Why weren't you here yesterday? You never miss Wacky Wednesday," said Tsukeshi while he poured two drinks.

"Yeah, well, I had some things to do yesterday."

"Do these things involve a certain lady friend you've brought?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Whatever man. I know you too well to not believe that. But, why did you bring her here? What happened to "women bring bad luck to gambling"?"

I scratched my head nervously. "Um...this one's different."

Tsukeshi laughed. "Sano, I can see right through you."

Grumbling, I brought the drinks over to where Xan was sitting, Tsukeshi following behind me. The three guys that surrounded Xan backed away after I glared at them. Giving the girl her drink, I sat down next to her and introduced my buddies. "This is Tsukeshi, Riku, Biiru, and Kodochi. Guys, meet Xan."

Xan whispered to me, "Why aren't you using my pseudonym?"

I muttered back, "Because the guys here wouldn't give a damn if I said your name was Buddha." She laughed.

After a few minutes of chatting loudly and explaining the entire, proper concept of the game to Xan, we began gambling. Tsukeshi rolled the dice. "Call it!"

Xan stared at the basket. "Um...evens."

It was a 5 and a 6. Odds.

"Nobody gets it all the time," Biiru said noncommittally. Tsukeshi rolled the dice again.

"Call it."

"Odds." She was wrong again. Double threes. Evens.

"Third time lucky," I whispered as Tsukeshi rolled the dice yet another time.

"Call it!"

Xan took a long drag of sake, concentrated on the dice basket, and said, "Odds."

Much to my surprise, she was correct. And the next time. And the next. We played a total of 87 tosses, and she won 85 of them in a row. Even Amberu, the gambling house champ, had never played a game like this. I was stunned.

"How-how'd you do that?" stammered Kodochi. "You've got to be cheating, right? Right?"

Xan shook her head. "It's really just multiplying the number on the dice times the chance it will come up evens divided by the chance it will pop up odds." She must have noticed our confused faces. "In other words, it's just a bunch of lucky guesses."

"Yeah. Whateva'. I still think you're a dirty cheat, girly."

At this I stood up. "Kodochi, don't you be calling her a cheat. Why don't you call yourself a sore loser?"

Kodochi grumbled for a minute, but then apparently accepted his defeat at the dice. However, some Biiru and Riku looked more than a little peeved. It was then I decided that perhaps we had better leave the gambling house, or else face the fists of drunken gamblers. I shuddered; that was not an incident I wished to experience again.

"C'mon Xan. Let's go."

She stared at me for a minute and then agreed. "Okay. Why?"

"Because we've won enough money for today," I said aloud, then whispered, "And I think the guys are a little aggravated that a girl beat them."

"That's stupid. They were using loaded dice at the end, anyway."

I stopped. "What? How do you know?"

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Didn't you see how the last 15 were odds? And before that they used dice that would always pop up evens. It's an old ploy, but you can watch their eyes and hands to see when they cheat."

I was stuck between impressed at how she could deduce this and stunned that my gambling buddies would resort to such measures to beat a new gambler. They didn't even do that to me when I first started calling the dice.

Kaoru walked up to us and nervously said, "Can we PLEASE go now? Some of your buddies," she spat, "are making moves on me."

Xan grimaced. "I know what you mean. And yeah, let's get out of here. I made plenty of cash," she said, holding up her winnings, "and we can go get my clothes." Saying that, she grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked out of the gambling house, flicking off one of the guys that made a comment on her butt.

Yahiko, Kenshin, and I trailed behind them. I still didn't understand Xan, and we were heading back to the dress shop. Fun fun.

* * *

Hmmm...this chapter had some parts that I felt were a little slow. What do you think? PLEASE review; I've had hardly any!!!!!!!!!!!

I think the next chapter will be in Kaoru's POV. We need a little guy bashing here...hehehehe!

Over and out-

-Tsunei


End file.
